According to The Washington Post, American hair loss sufferers spend more than 3.5 billion dollars a year in an attempt to treat hair loss. Unfortunately, many of the products being marketed hair loss treatment industry are ineffective for the majority of those who use them.
The American Hair Loss Association (AHLA) recognizes that hair loss is an extremely emotionally distressing disease that can make those afflicted particularly vulnerable. For this reason, The AHLA recommends against purchasing any hair loss product that is not approved or recommended by the FDA. It is the present inventor's understanding that only product that has been approved by the FDA for the treatment hair loss is minoxidil.
Although minoxidil compositions have been proven to have a certain level of effectiveness, the present invention addresses problems and limitations associated with known hair growth and re-growth treatments.